Old friends
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A little lighter, and more amusing retelling of 'Old friend(s)' that incorporates the original idea that pushed the story into existence. Basically, Spock Prime is with his two oldest friends and one of them may have tricked Nero into destroying a completely different planet. Okay, maybe both of them.


**. . . 2387. . .**

Being a doctor, a admiral, a friend of the last surviving _Enterprise_ members has its advantages. Bones Prime read Spock Prime's will, and it only took two hours. The gist of it was to have his most treasured belonging, his pendent, given to any of the surviving Enterprise members if he were to die due to complications on a mission or if they are not around then it must be donated to a museum where it will show a memory. A memory that showed a friendship showed by two legendary figures in Star Fleet.

Bones Prime stifled back a tear as his face went pale.

He had been there when Jim made that recording.

" _Admit it, Spock. For people like us, the journey itself... is home_." _Jim finished his message_.

Bones Prime closed his eyes uncovering his mouth.

 _"Making another video for the Vulcan?" Bones Prime had asked._

 _Jim turned away from the holo-emitter closing the lid with a grin._

 _"No," Jim said. "This is the final product."_

 _"You said that three hours ago." Bones Prime said._

 _"Well, this is it," Jim patted lightly on the lid. "Bones, the reason why I called you here is to thank you."_

 _"For what?" Bones Prime said._

 _"For being there," Jim said, putting the holo-emitter into a blue box that had purple wrapping. He put a lid onto the box. "For me, for Spock, when we were in our darkest days." He looked over toward the doctor with a fond smile. "If it wasn't for you; I surely wouldn't be standing here."_

 _"Nah, you are giving me too much credit, Jim," Bones Prime said. "That was all Spock's doing."_

 _Jim shook his head._

 _"Not true," Jim said. "You saved both of our lives more times than I can count. If Spock were here, he would be more precise how many times."_

 _"That he would," Bones Prime said, with a nod."Too bad he is busy."_

 _Jim turned away from the table holding the small box in his hand._

 _"I want you to give this to Spock,Bones," Jim said. "I am going on the_ Enterprise _B tour."_

 _Jim handed the box to Bones Prime._

 _"Ah," Bones Prime said. "I never doubted you would go."_

 _Jim grinned._

 _"My last tour, and then, I am retiring," Jim said. "The world is done with James T Kirk, time for me to sit back and relax."_

Bones would later regret passing up the offer of not going. Still to this day, he regrets not going with Jim. He could have stopped Jim by asking what was on his damn mind. Bones had regrets on his shoulders. Jim was one of them. Bones was the one who gave the box to Spock and delivered the bad news. Their hands had met each other as he gave the Vulcan a sad look. The Vulcan had raised his eyebrow at first, then his eyes widened, and he whispered, "Jim." and Bones nodded.

 _"Last time I heard someone say that, you came and asked me to come back." Bones Prime said._

 _Jim at first smiled, with a small laugh._

 _"I am not going back to Star Fleet this time," Jim said, with a shake of his hand. His staccato voice made it sound like the truth coming from the James T. Kirk. "I am too old for this."_

 _"Oh really, Jim?" Bones Prime raised an eyebrow._

 _"Yes, really. Tempting as it seems. . . it's the newer cadets who have that challenge to be explorers. It's their turn." There was a twinkle in Jim's eyes. "Give this to Spock, will you?"_

 _Bones Prime nodded._

 _"I will, Jim," Bones Prime said. "Anything."_

And Spock's Katra would not be stored in the hall of ancient thoughts. It was his specific wish to be buried at sea and allow his Katra to join the great beyond rather than bind it any further to the land of the living. That way, McCoy Prime supposed, Spock could join Jim. Perhaps the pointy eared hobgoblin did believe in the afterlife. McCoy Prime swiped the padd making the will vanish off the screen. McCoy Prime struggled to get up using his walking cane. Spock Prime was intending to leave Vulcan in four days. McCoy Prime had four days to get there.

If Bones Prime didn't know Spock Prime any better, he wouldn't have considered the chance of the Vulcan failing. But this time he had. The chances were against the Vulcan. Bones Prime walked over to the counter where there lay a group photo of the senior officers of the ship including the bridge crew. The _Enterprise_ family, as Jim once put it. McCoy's vision began to blur. A tear landed on the frame. Bones Prime, Scotty Prime, and Spock Prime were all that were left of the golden era. They were heroes, old relics, and legends all at once to Star Fleet.

"Damn it, Jim," Bones Prime said. "Why did you have to go first?"

Hikaru, Pavel, Christine, M'Benga, Janice,Nyota, all passed away in the recent hundred years.

McCoy's little girl, Joanna, had died at a old age a few years ago, surrounded by children and her father.

Now all that were left were Bones Prime, Scotty Prime, and Spock Prime.

McCoy Prime's hand clutched around the cane.

"Holo-message incoming from Montgomery Scott." The computer said.

"Activate message." Bones Prime said.

"Ay, doctor," Scotty Prime said. "I suppose you heard the suicide mission Mr Spock is embarking on."

"That I have," Bones Prime said. "I am going."

Scotty Prime frowned.

"Me bein' left here as the last person tae serve on the _Enterprise?_ " Scotty Prime said. "Nae way." Scotty Prime shook his head. "I am comin' tae Earth on a passenger ship from a Engineer conference," McCoy Prime raised an eyebrow. "I will request tae be dropped off tae Vulcan instead. I am nae goin' tae be the subject of various interviews about you and Mr Spock about our time on the _Enterprise_."

Bones Prime lowered his eyebrow as a small smile grew on his face.

"I understand," Bones Prime said. "I will see you at Vulcan, Scotty."

"See you there, doctor," Scotty Prime said. "Scotty out."

Scotty Prime's figure on the screen vanished.

That small smile on Bones's face had faded away.

Bones Prime picked up the photo looking down toward it and his eyes focused on Jim's face

"I will see you soon," Bones Prime said. "Someone has to make sure Spock is not alone."

Bones Prime lowered the photograph to the table then he went past it.

* * *

 **. . . 2387. . .**

 **. . . Vulcan. . . Four days later . . .**

"Scott, Leonard?" Spock Prime said, raising his gray arched eyebrow up. "Why are you here?"

"We can't just let you go on a suicide mission without us!" Bones Prime said. "What kind of friends would we be to let you go alone?"

Spock Prime lowered his eyebrow.

"Good friends." Spock Prime said.

"Nae way," Scotty Prime said. "We would be the most terrible friends in the universe."

"Not true." Spock Prime said.

"True it is." Bones Prime noted.

Scotty Prime was all over the masterpiece. The _Jellyfish,_ she was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the first ship Scotty ever served on. It was a marvelous creation. The platform was down. It seemed to be a extraordinary piece of work. Someone with the right mind made the quickest escape vessel. It had the curves for a quick escape.

"It looks like a jelly fish." Scotty Prime said.

"It is a Jellyfish." Spock Prime said.

Bones Prime squinted his eyes at the small starship.

"I don't see the Jellyfish." Bones Prime said.

"Who designed this?" Scotty Prime asked.

"Geordi La Forge." Spock Prime said.

Scotty Prime beamed.

"Ay, he's a good lad." Scotty Prime said.

"All I see is a starship in the shape of a mushroom," Bones Prime said. "And if you haven't realized, Spock, we are going in with you."

"There are no extra chairs for two people." Spock Prime said.

"Good," Bones Prime said. "My knees get sore when I sit down for too long."

"Long as there is room for us," Scotty Prime said. "We are okay with it."

Bones Prime puts one hand on Spock Prime's shoulders.

"You are not going to die alone." Bones Prime said.

There was a small smile on Spock Prime's face toward the shorter man.

"I leave in one hour and twenty two minutes," Spock Prime said. "There is not much room for any packed belongings."

"We do nae need them." Scotty Prime said.

* * *

The whole plan went down the hell hole.

The rogue supernova did not get smaller and avoid Romulus, instead, it engulfed Romulus and became a hole. A damn wormhole. Scotty Prime grabbed onto a handle, Bones Prime had a strong grip on a handle to the side built in for any possible passenger that Spock Prime could have come across, and a large ship called the Narada was sucked in first. The white flickering flames of the portal dragged in the _JellyFish_ flinging it out into open space.

And the Narada was waiting for them.

"And here I thought we were going to die." Bones Prime said.

"Er, is that Romulus?" Scotty Prime said, his eyes widened.

Bones Prime and Spock Prime all froze the intact planet in the perimeter screen.

"Fascinating." Spock Prime said.

"We just went through a wormhole." Bones Prime said. "I wonder what kind of universe this is."

A tractor beam grabbed onto the Jellyfish bringing it toward the Narada. It looked darker than it had been before. There was scars on the side of the Narada, decades old, if possible. Scars that had not been there three minutes ago. It was a strange sight to see. It looked more creeper than it had before. Spock Prime showed no emotion as the ship was dragged into the Narada but what he did surprised Bones Prime. Spock Prime was holding onto a pendent, tightly. It was in the shape of the holo-emitter. One that Bones Prime had seen ninety-four years ago.

It was the same holo-emitter.

"This ship looks more depressin' than any sorry ship I seen," Scotty Prime said, as the inside of the Jellyfish contrasted against the darkness. "And sad."

"We must surrender our selves to the one who has captured us and allow me to face the consequences of my actions."

"Your actions was right, and justified," Bones Prime said. "Don't blame yourself for this. It was a fluke. A big, bad fluke."

"All those Romulans . . ." Scotty Prime said. "All of them. Gone. Burned to the crisp. God knows what this Romulan must feel."

The ship came to a landing pad where it came down to with the landing gear coming into place.

"Ambassador Spock, come out and face me!" Came a Romulan with tattoo's holding a weapon that was long and spear like with spikes at the sides.

There were plenty of other Romulans holding advanced versions of phasers. Spock Prime pressed a button that allowed the platform to come down. Bones Prime took out a hypospray muttering, "This is a wild idea, but it's going to work on you pointy eared hobgoblin!" then applied to Spock Prime's neck. Spock Prime raised an eyebrow both at once puzzled as did Scotty Prime. Bones Prime placed the hypospray into small compartment labeled 'trash destruction'. Spock Prime felt otherwise fine getting up after putting the Jellyfish into idle mode accepting what his fate may be.

Bones Prime and Scotty Prime waited for the slow Vulcan at the entrance.

Spock Prime's blood felt . . . strangely different.

He couldn't name it but it felt unusual.

"Leonard. . ." Spock Prime said. "Did you hypo me with tri-ox?"

Bones Prime had a quizzical look on his wrinkled face.

"Since when did I hypospray you?" Bones Prime asked.

Spock Prime raised both eyebrows.

"Leonard." Spock Prime said.

"You imagined it," Bones Prime said. "Don't know what you are talking about, Ambassador."

Bones Prime was the first to get off, slowly, using his cane. Scotty Prime was the second. Spock Prime was the third. The first Scotty Prime noticed were dangling menacing wires coming out of machinery above the Jellyfish. Spock Prime lowered his eyebrows shaking his head. There was a threatening dark atmosphere about the massive room. This was a different Romulan ship to the one Spock Prime had been in decades ago for a mission to retrieve a cloaking device. True, he did fall for the captain of the ship and she fell for him: but they had duties to their respective governments.

It simply was not meant to be.

"I will destroy Vulcan as you did to mine! As I am Nero." Nero said.

Bones Prime shook his head.

"Well, Nero, Spock is _not_ Vulcan." Bones Prime said.

"I am a Vulcan." Spock Prime said.

"Sarek informed me, prior to coming aboard the Enterprise, about Spock's heritage," Bones Prime said. "He is actually a Changeling. Capable of shifting into whatever drops into his open wound." Bone Prime gestured over to Spock Prime. "I was at first in disbelief, much as you are, regarding his heritage."

"I am a Vulcan." Spock Prime said.

"I do not believe this." Nero said.

"And he was raised to be a Vulcan/Human hybrid," Bones Prime said. "Amanda Grayson and Sarek treated Spock as one of their own. You see, they had cuts, resulting from a plant they were tending to and then they found a blob of matter resting on their doorstep in a baby carriage." Spock Prime raised an eyebrow. "I mentioned this to both Mr Scott and the captain regarding the discovery."

"And I was in disbelief at first!" Scotty Prime said. "Nae until I saw proof."

Spock Prime lowered his eyebrow.

"If Spock knew what he really was, well, you get the picture," Bones Prime said. "He would have tested out the word of a Vulcan to see if they were right."

"We must get a DNA test." Nero said.

"Do that and anything his blood is in will explode." Bones Prime said.

"I will take the risk." Nero said.

"I was there tae see the vile explode all over the place!" Scotty Prime said. "I was there because my hands were burned from a explosion in the engines. The captain was concerned and so was Mr Spock. Doctor McCoy assured them he was fine when he was treating his burned arms with Nurse Chapel's help."

Bones Prime nodded.

"One time Spock had a injury and a KLINGON'S blood landed in!" Spock Prime was emotionless. "He was a Klingon for a good thirty-two hours while we awaited the DNA sample from both Amanda and Sarek. I had Spock out on the biobed thanks to a hypospray. Can't exactly walk around being a Klingon. So I had to make another injury, drip the blood in, and Spock was back, so ever since we have had to cover his injuries until he could be healed in exchange for his blood not to be tainted. His blood is extremely volatile, be warned, it could evaporate or explode on you!"

Nero was rather unpleased.

"Would you want to give the DNA test, doctor?" Nero asked.

"Why yes," Bones Prime said. "Because you don't treat blood with care. Give me a needle and I will give you a explosion."

"Here." The second Romulan said, handing Bones Prime a needle with a empty inside.

"Doctor McCoy," Spock Prime said. "You do not need to do this."

"The hell I do." Bones Prime said. "Now stand still," Bones Prime seemed reluctant to say what he did not want to say. "Changeling."

"Do nae say we didn't warn you." Scotty Prime said, stepping back.

Bones Prime injected the needle into Spock Prime's arm. The flowing pink blood came flowing out into the contents of the needle like a rising ocean. Spock Prime raised an eyebrow at the contents coming out sharing a glance to the older man who seemed to be intent. Spock Prime was pretty sure his blood was green not pink. Spock Prime lowered his eyebrow considering the hypospray that the doctor had applied to his neck. It seemed clearly obvious that Bones Prime had expected Nero's reaction. Bones Prime then took out the needle stepping back from the Vulcan. And then it suddenly exploded in Bones Prime's hands sending the contents splattering all over the place and burning his right hand.

Nero shielded his eyes.

"Damn you, changeling." Nero muttered.

When Spock had seen the contents explode, he saw a glint in the doctors eyes and a faint smile coming to. His plan was working. That smile had faded after the explosion to reveal a frown and a look of 'damn it, I applied a different dose' as though the injuries were supposed to be more severe. His left hand was free of any burns. It occurred to Spock Prime that Bones Prime had applied some form of phaser formula chemicals to his blood stream.

"I will find the changeling home planet and you will pay dearly for the loss of my home planet," Nero said. "And you will be placed on a planet you do not belong. I want you to taste the loss of your own species when the time comes."

"I grieve with thee." Spock Prime said.

"Stop talking like a Vulcan, changeling." Nero said.

* * *

 **. . . 2258. . .**

 **. . . Vulcan. . .**

Spock Prime wondered where the plan Bones Prime had thought up. When did he decide to bring a hypo being chemically dangerous and potentially lethal if put in the right environment? He was the first to be beamed down to the planet surface. Scotty Prime landed with a thud on his side, and the Scotsman laughed instead of making a complaint.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

Thirty-two seconds.

Three minutes and thirty-three seconds passed.

"I can nae believe it worked!" Scotty Prime said.

"Bones should be here soon." Spock Prime said.

"Ay, he is likely badgerin' them for their sick bay." Scotty Prime said.

Then the figure of Bones Prime appeared in a haze of gold. Though Bones Prime lacked his walking cane. He seemed to be unwell. His face had gone pale and his eye seemed to be the indicators of something terribly wrong. Bones Prime's legs started to go. Spock Prime, unlike his slow pace, was there immediately by the doctor's side catching him in his arms. Spock Prime raised his free hand up to see there being red blood.

"You are a Vulcan, Spock," Bone Prime said. "I didn't tell them."

Scotty Prime and Spock Prime equally shared a horrified expression.

"Hold on, Leonard." Spock Prime said.

And the group made their way to the city of ShiKahr.

* * *

 **. . . One hour and thirty-two minutes later . . .**

"The Vulcan hasn't left the man's side." Nurse Joy said.

Doctor House raised his dark bushy eyebrow.

"Ah,really?" House asked.

"Yes, doctor." Nurse Joy said.

Our scene makes way into the private medical room on Earth. Scotty Prime was somewhere else, doing something about _"A beagle that my counterpart lost. I am going tae redirect the IP address tae the planet he is on and make it arrive there. I will also send him the formula for transwarp."_ Scotty Prime was in a building that specialized in transporters and ran tests on these from time to time.

House walked into the room.

"Sir," House said. "I am the doctor who will be operating-"

"Negative, you will not." Spock Prime said.

House stopped, as the old Vulcan turned his head toward him.

"Then who?" House asked, coming to the old Vulcan's side.

"I want Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy to operate on him." Spock Prime said.

"There is no Doctor McCoy in Star Fleet." House said.

"That is the only man I trust to operate on my friend," Spock Prime said. "Find him. He is in Star Fleet." He looked over toward his friend who's bleeding had been stopped thirty-two minutes ago by the advanced medical items of the day. He needed surgery to remove some metal in his back pressing against some of his spinal plates. "I will not accept your operation."

"Who do you think you are?" House asked.

"I am his friend," Spock Prime said. "And you are someone I do not know that well. I come long away."

"He needs to be operated in the hour." House said.

There was only one place that Bones Prime wouldn't be at the time.

"Check the academy." Spock Prime said.

"Who are you again?" House asked.

"My name is Ambassador Spock," Spock Prime said. "And make sure it is made urgent. His life depends on it."

"And the patients name?" House asked.

"Leonard McCoy." Spock Prime said.

"Okay,Ambassador, never heard of you or your friend." House said.

"Now you have." Spock Prime said.

House frowned then he left the room. Scotty Prime came in appearing to be in high spirits. Scotty Prime had a smile on his face and he sat down across from the Vulcan who seemed to be intrigued by what the scotsman's efforts lead to.

"I just returned the beagle tae the facility on Delta Vega," Scotty Prime said. His smile faded looking down upon the resting older man. His gaze landed on the Vulcan. "The captain is in the academy, ain't he?" Spock Prime nodded. "He does nae belong there. He should be out there makin' history becomin' the captain we knew."

"Scott," Spock Prime said. "He won't become the man we know."

"How do you know that?" Scotty asked.

"His father was killed the day he was born," Spock said. "On the USS Kelvin. His brother left at a young age. James T. Kirk was raised by a abusive uncle named Frank Kirk."

Scotty Prime's jaw dropped.

"He was abused?" Scotty Prime raised his voice.

"Lower your voice, Scott." Spock Prime said.

"He was _abused_?" Scotty Prime said, his voice lowered with a shocked expression.

"Apparently as the evidence indicates in the medical reports. Three years ago he was on the fast track of numerous misdemeanors and offenses ready to graduate to a further reckless charge," Spock Prime handed the padd to Scotty. "The medical records indicate in his youth, Winona left him in the care of her brother and went exploring." Scotty Prime grew a disgusted expression swiping his fingers on the screen. "He even at point attempted to run away in his uncle's vehicle and drove it off a cliff. Fortunately he came out of the incident with scrapes on his hands and a three day old bruise on his face. His brother, George Samuel Kirk Junior, drifted away and quite succeeded in running away from home when James was thirteen."

Scotty Prime looked up toward Spock Prime.

"Are we talking about the same Kirk family?" Scotty Prime asked.

"Affirmative." Spock Prime said.

"Then why did he go into Star Fleet?" Scotty Prime asked.

"If I know the captain well enough as I believe I do," Spock Prime said. "Someone challenged him to do better than his father and he accepted the challenge."

Scotty Prime put the pad on the table.

"So he never went to Tarsus IV." Scotty Prime said.

Spock Prime nodded.

"His father was stationed on the planet in our timeline," Spock Prime said. "Without George Kirk, the character of James T. Kirk is unsure even to be a captain."

"Tell me the captain got himself out of the abusive household." Scotty Prime said

"He never did." Spock Prime said.

"Poor kid," Scotty Prime said. "And what about Nero?"

"I have sent a urgent message to Star Fleet regarding him and there are currently five vessels going after him." Spock Prime replied.

It was of comfort to Scotty Prime.

"I hope they blast him out of existence." Scotty Prime said.

"Carefully," Spock Prime said. "I mentioned there being red matter."

* * *

"Cadet Leonard McCoy, you are required for a medical emergency!"

It was during James T. Kirk's trial for cheating on the test that someone had to shout his name along with something he only heard in simulations. Kirk looked over toward his friend with a raised eyebrow and the Vulcan did not move. It was surreal. Bones went automatically in auto-pilot. Why him? Why be requested for a medical emergency when he is still a damn cadet?

Kirk shot Bones a, "You are one lucky sonofagun.", kind of expression.

"Cadet James T. Kirk, it has come to our attention that you have cheated, and due to that you here by expelled from the academy."

The smug smile on Kirk's face had faded as everything became a blur around him except for one face. The Vulcan seemed to be rather pleased at himself as Kirk's gaze landed on the most hateful and annoying Vulcan _who brought up his father_. He failed. He failed. He failed. What would his father be thinking right now? 'Oh, I got a son who left his mom and his little brother, and a son who cheated and got expelled from the academy'. Kirk could feel his heart race. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did he feel this way?

Kirk could feel the blood in his face drain.

Now he had to pack and back to Iowa, to the old farm house.

Back to a empty house.

Frank died last year during his time at the academy.

Then James T. Kirk blacked out collapsing to the ground.

* * *

 **. . . Thirty-two minutes after the surgery. . .**

Bones walked into the private medical room to see there being two old men, one of whom were a Vulcan. The Vulcan reminded Bones of Commander Spock, the one who had designed the Kobyashi Maru. The human man with mustache, being Scotty Prime, looked up toward Bones direction. There was a look of recognition in Scotty Prime's eyes, almost as though they had met a long time ago. The Vulcan turned toward Bones direction with a small smile.

A Vulcan.

Smiling.

"Hello, doctor McCoy." Spock Prime said.

"I am a cadet, not a doctor." Bones said.

"You have successfully succeeded in the surgery and saved the live of my friend," Spock Prime said. "Logically, this means you are up for becoming a certified doctor."

"Spock . . . you pointy hobgoblin," Bones Prime said, as his eyes slowly opened. "Did you really drag my inexperienced self out of the academy for a life saving surgery?"

"He sure did." Scotty Prime said.

"Spock? As in Commander Spock?" Bones said.

"Affirmative," Spock Prime said. "I am Spock and you are a friend of cadet James T. Kirk."

"He was kicked out of the academy." Bones said.

"That is nae right," Scotty said. "He never got kicked out the academy."

Spock Prime was frozen in his chair consuming in the information.

"Why did you ask me to be the cadet who operated on my future self instead of asking a genuine doctor?" Bones asked.

"He is your counterpart," Spock Prime replied. "And you are the only doctor I can trust to save anyone," Bones cut him off by insisting he was a cadet. "And since it is in your future to become a licensed doctor for Star Fleet, wouldn't it make sense to call you by what you are already? You have passed most of your vital classes in xenobiology."

"Funny to hear that from a Vulcan." Bones said.

"Why is it that?" Spock Prime asked.

"Because I saw you testify against James T. Kirk against his cheating on the Kobyashi Maru." Bones said.

"I was never there." Spock Prime said.

Bones Prime and Scotty Prime were both looking at Spock Prime's direction.

"Yes, you were." Bones said.

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow.

"My other self apparently has a taste for computer programming," Spock Prime said. "In a literal sense."Spock Prime lowered his gray eyebrow. He looked in the direction of Bones. "This is not right, Jame T. Kirk should be excelling in the ranks not be a cadet tossed out of the academy. He was never thrown out but he _nearly_ did. I was serving as Captain Pike's science officer in 2258."

"Where did you come from?" Bones asked.

"We come from the future." Scotty Prime said.

". . . We?" Bones asked.

"I am you," Bones Prime said. "Admiral McCoy."

"Admiral Montgomery Scott at your service." Scotty Prime said, with a grin.

"And I am a Ambassador," Spock Prime said. "And we need to save your friend's career."

"But he has no career with the current rate he is going!" Bones said.

"You are correct," Spock Prime said. "But we can fix that issue." He looked over toward Bones Prime. "We must use Scalos."

"Spock, no, we shouldn't," Bones Prime said. "Scalos must be discovered the natural way."

"If we do nae act now, then some other captain will be taken and so will her crew," Scotty Prime said. "And those engines will be impaired more severely. They might be aware of how tae mess up the life support systems this time around tae keep everyone frozen."

"We faired well without Scalos." Bones Prime said.

"That planet, need I remind you, is very dangerous." Spock Prime said.

"What is Scalos?" Bones asked.

The three men look toward Bones.

"We should tell the lad." Scotty Prime said.

"I am unsure about that." Bones Prime said.

"We lost _one_ ensign, Leonard," Spock Prime said. "They could take thirty people down this time, and so many people will be drawn there that . . . it will be too late to quarantine the planet. Besides, we have to test what my other self would do seeing someone who he just aided in the ending of their career vanishing into thin air. Would he do the same as we did?"

Bones Prime raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you would care." Bones Prime said.

"I would want answers." Spock Prime said.

Bones Prime lowered his eyebrow.

"Fine, then we tell him." Bones Prime said.

"What is Scalos?" Bones asked.

"Lad, it is a planet that is accelerated in time," Scotty Prime said. "We could have lost the captain forever if it was nae for Bones and Mr Spock."

"And if you want to be a part of this rescue mission," Spock Prime said. "Then you must swear not to tell anyone about it, not even myself. We will all have our own parts in this . . . Cadet McCoy, would you be willing to help your friend clean his act up?"

Their attention were all on Bones.

"Yes." Bones said.

Old friends working together to save the career of one of their own in the past.

Isn't that fascinating?

 **The End**.


End file.
